vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Segata Sanshiro
Children... is there something in your life you are completely devoted to? Something you sink into so deeply, you'd put your life on the line? You must play Sega Saturn, until your fingers break!' UNTIL YOUR FINGERS BREAK!!!'' '''Segata Sanshiro is a character from a series of Japanese advertisements for the Sega Saturn and a wrestler in VGCW. He is known for attacking other wrestlers backstage who make light of playing Sega Saturn and video games in general, and is a former Casual Champion, formerly holding the record for the longest title reign (in days) in VGCW history. He and Ryo Hazuki also formed the tag team Dream Teamcast until Ryo's departure after Season 5. In Season 11, he made it his personal mission to defeat the GameShark alongside Octodad and restore balance to the world, locking himself in an endless duel with the beast to prevent it from attacking the VGCW universe ever again, and was, for a time, thought to be effectively dead for just over a year, returning two seasons later having claimed to have slain the creature. In Real Life Behold, the lone man who dedicated his soul to gaming. Here, in VGCW, he makes his triumphant return. He will punish those who do not play seriously - their battered bodies will never forget! Segata Sanshiro is a Japanese master of many martial arts with just one mission: to make everyone enjoy the games of the Sega Saturn! This legend chastises foolish souls who do not take gaming seriously. Those who cannot dedicate themselves must answer to this icon and his bare hands! (In reality, Segata Sanshiro is a mascot meant to promote the Sega Saturn. He was portrayed by Hiroshi Fujioka, who also played the first Kamen Rider. Segata Sanshiro is known as a cult pop icon in Japan, as the commercials he starred in were erratic, blunt, and hilarious.) In VGCW 'Season 1-2: The Dream Begins' Segata's intimidating personality led to instant results when his music played during the 2012-11-28 Royal Rumble, and someone came out in a gi... but it was pink, and the wearer was Dan Hibiki. Segata would come out later and begin his campaign in the name of his beloved Sega Saturn. Segata-san initially lived up to his reputation of creating nothing but pain for those who cannot show their love for gaming, especially the Sega Saturn, and he tracked those who would befoul its name inside and outside of the ring. His pure drive was one half of a classic match with Shinya Arino, whose heart put him on equal footing with the legend, eventually leading to a draw. But Arino was only an anomaly. Wario endured Segata's methods of persuasion on more than one occasion, and even the beloved Gabe Newell suffered a battered body after Nappa inquired as to whether Gaben had ever played the Saturn. 'Season 3: Segata's Rage' convinces Ash Ketchum to do the unthinkable, and thanks to Mr. L they both got away with it...for a while in Ash's case, anyway.]]On 2013-02-01, Segata caught wind of Woody's mission to get kids to put down their video games and play with their toys, and set off to protect VGCW from the cowboy. But just as Woody managed to convince Ash Ketchum to do so, a rampaging Mr. L attacked Segata before he could confront Woody. Segata was beaten down and defeated by the hypnotized plumber, leaving him furious at both at his own failure and Woody's continued attempts to poison children's minds. He began to plot for a way to get back at the pupil who had strayed. Having been thwarted from his mission and from his backstage stomping grounds, Segata was thrown back in the ring and faced Solid Snake on 2013-02-22. Despite a strong start for Segata, Snake eventually overpowered him and knocked him unconscious. When Segata next awakened, his anger was so great it was said to have created a portal from which Ryo Hazuki emerged. It apparently wasn't a very good summon, though, as Ryo was annihilated by Donkey Kong in his very first match. Segata's losing streak continued when he was defeated by Scorpion on 2013-02-28. He also was eliminated from that night's Royal Rumble, despite having a fairly late entry. After bringing Ryo back from the dead, the two formed a new tag team to remind children of the importance of playing their Sega Saturns. Dream Teamcast debuted against Raw Power on 2013-03-07 and won their first tag team match. That victory led to a chance to become the #1 Contenders for the Co-Op titles on the next show. Unfortunately, the Super Mario Bros. managed to 1-Up Teamcast in the match and take home the win for themselves. Though now participating in tag team competition, Segata carried on with his quest to capture singles success. He was placed in a six-man Hell in a Cell match to determine the next #1 contender to the Casual Championship, which was now held by Red. However, Segata ended up not being involved in the decision, as his old rival Wario won the match after knocking out Arino. Segata bode his time and awaited another title opportunity. 'Season 4: Sega Teamcast Sanshiro' Needing some momentum to become a viable championship contender once more, Segata fought Scorpion in a Last Man Standing match on the next stream. In what was very likely Segata's best performance in his entire career, the two men fought tooth and nail, both showing incredible resilience, with Segata actually surviving a spear through the barricade that usually means the end of most matches. Near the end of the classic match, Segata seemed like he was prepared to get his first singles win a long time, but Scorpion shocked everyone, getting up at the 9 count. Segata would use another finisher in a final attempt to put down the Kombatant, but Scorpion refused to stay down, and answered at the 9 count again. ''Although both men had heart, it was Scorpion who got the win in the end after giving Segata the best looking dropkick in the business. Although he lost the match, Segata had shown he could wrestle with the best, nearly ending Scorpion's recent winning streak in singles matches. The cred he earned in that match paid off immediately when he was included in the 2013-05-11 King of the Ring tournament to determine the new VGCW Champion, the title having been vacated by Vegeta's death. It was on this night that the full power of Sanshiro was displayed as he made both Luigi and Adam Jensen tap in the first two rounds. It looked like he would be on his way to the finals after dominating Groose early on in their semi-final bout, but the Grooseinator managed to pull off a miraculous turnaround and slam Segata down and out of contention. Segata's luck against Nintendo characters would not turn around against Wario Ware Inc. on the 2013-05-15 show. In what was one of the longest tag team matches in VGCW history, Dream Teamcast showed honor and let Waluigi get back into the ring after a barricade break, which they paid for when Segata wound up getting his face busted open and his back smashed by Wario, sending Sega's best to another crushing defeat at the hands of The Big N. 'Season 5: Segata does what Nintendon't! Segata was granted a spot in the Fatal Four-Way match held on the season 5 premiere and he faced Phoenix Wright, Tingle and M. Bison for a chance at the Casual championship. The match was back and forth, with the wrestlers trading opponents frequently, but after Phoenix eliminated Bison, his vendetta against Nintendo resurfaced and he and Phoenix teamed up to eliminate Tingle and while the fairy creep fought valiantly, he eventually fell to a Segata neckbreaker... at which point he crashed the PS3 in retaliation. When the match was restarted, Segata seized the opportunity and pinned Phoenix with a bridging German suplex, at long last earning a title shot and the opportunity to inflict punishment on Red, who months ago had escaped his wrath. The two would finally meet in the ring during the next broadcast, with both competitors showing tremendous amounts of heart. For a time, Red controlled the battle until he executed his devastating Giga Impact finisher, but years of breaking boards with his head had made Segata's skull strong and resilient, and he quickly shook off the damage. The battle carried on as Red bled profusely and Segata clutched his battered chest. At last, as Burning Rangers played in the background, Segata harnessed the mighty flames of fury that had simmered in his heart for months, and hurled Red's body from the top turnbuckle to crash into the mat. Segata then went for the pin to seal his victory, pulling off the upset of the night by defeating Red. Segata thus brought an end to Red's 148-day championship reign and finally getting his revenge after all this time. At last, Segata could smile, for he was now a champion. He would not be seen for weeks after his triumph until August 23rd, in which during that time, he had come into possession of a Dragon Ball, and was confronted by The Practice backstage; overhearing Dr. Eggman asking which imbecile he had to fight, he was quickly directed to his fellow Sega character. After questioning Eggman's desire to challenge him, and being tricked proven correct by Eggman's partner, Segata dubbed him dishonourable and accepted his challenge, stating that he could have anything in his possession should he win. Taking to the ring later for the main event of the night, sporting the belt he had pried from Red's finger-broken body, to face the Doctor in what many were dubbing the 'Sega Civil War', he managed to put Eggman down in less than ten minutes, somewhat proving his victory over Red was no fluke. The following broadcast, Segata would return to the ring and face off with his first challenger for the title against Duke Nukem. With Duke surprisingly riding a wave of momentum, Segata took a harsh beating in the early goings, eating a Stone Cold Stunner and being busted open in the process. Refusing to go down so easily, he managed to muster together a comeback and landed two Saturns Rings, yet The King still managed to kick out. With both men battered and bloody, Segata would finally put Duke away for the 3 count and proved that he was a true fighting champion. After the victory, he was immediately ambushed by Wario and robbed of his Dragon Ball, claiming it for his own. Segata would not take this attack on the chin, as the next episode he would confront Wario backstage, calling him a coward with no honour for attacking him when he was weak. Wario stated that he would not return his Dragon Ball, but Segata shot down his claim by saying this was about his honour, and that he would face him in the ring. Wario accepted, gloating that Segata would get a taste of the 'Wario Blast'. Heading out to the ring later in a Last Man Standing match, Segata would fight to regain his honour by beating the ever-loving hell out of Wario. However, Wario would pull off his Wario Bomb finisher and put down the Casual Champion. Segata spent the next two months rejuvenating his body and spirit in preparation for his upcoming defence at End Game 5, but during this time he returned to Tag-Team action with Ryo for one last time against The Elite Two, picking up the win for his team by pinning Raphael. Sending off his protege into the Rising Sun, Segata's time to defend his belt came about again at End Game 5 against A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E Leader Barret Wallace. After a harsh and brutal fight, Sanshiro would come out on top once again, ending his season on a high note as the Casual Champion. '''Season 6: Rising Sun Segata Sanshiro was briefly seen in the Royal Rumble. His official debut in 2K14 was a title defense against Knuckles the Echidna, in which despite a rocky early going, would go on to perform a huge comeback, beating his opponent so hard that he somehow retained two belts. No doubt tired of waiting for a new challenger to step up, Segata entered a Fatal Four Way Steel Cage match on Christmas Eve against Zangief, Mr. Satan and Kefka. Despite the overwhelming odds, Segata truly showed off his Champions Spirit, escaping the cage and winning the match, bringing even more prestige to the Casual Championship in the process. Sanshiro's next challenge would come at End Game 6, as he would face his fellow countryman Goemon in a match for his Casual Championship. Sanshiro proved to be so 'Ganbare' that when he dropped the mystical ninja right on his head for the three-count, he was ''again ''awarded two belts. With four successful championship defenses under his (growing number of) belt/s, Sanshiro was surely looking ahead to the possibility of achieving his greatest possible prestige: surpassing Red, the boy he took the belt from. 'Season 7-8: The Undead Nightmare and the Fall from Grace' The many obstacles of such a feat quickly became apparent, as Segata would soon suffer his first setback since the days of Season 5, as he competed in his first show in a non-title match against the Prince of Darkness, Dracula. Perhaps an old issue with the undead stiffled the Saturn champion, as he would put up a hard fight but ultimately come up short. On the same show, a new challenger for his title would arise: Waluigi, the very first Casual Champion. If Segata emerged victorious, he would have tied Red's record. Was the battle to come fate, or would it prove bitter irony? As it turned out, it would be the worst of surprises. In claiming a win over Segata, Dracula would be inserted into the title match, making it a Triple Threat. Segato battled nobly, teaming with his original foe to chokeslam Dracula many times, but in the end he and Waluigi would take too much abuse in turn. Dracula would pin the champion, a dazed Waluigi a second too late to stop the pin, and end Segeta's reign at 227 days. The Rising Sun had set before the terrible night. Stewing in his rage for a month, Segeta would finally return to the ring on April Fool's Day, facing Ezio and Dr. Eggman in a Tables match. Segata, perhaps out of old brand loyalty, would not try as hard as he could have against the Doctor. It would prove to be a foolish move, as the doctor would unleash his master plan and smash Segata through a table for the win. After stewing in his anger for ANOTHER month, Segata would return for his next match on May 6th, facing the Robot Master Air Man. Despite having no fingers for Segata to break, the Saturn champion would settle for trying to break every OTHER part of the robot instead. Air Man would prove surprisingly resilent, and would ultimately win the trading of finishers that the match devolved into. Looking to rebound, Segata took on Dr. Eggman and Dan Hibiki in a tables match. Previously, Segata was put through a table by Eggman, but on 2014-05-20, everything would change. While the three fought it out for a while, things seemed bleak for the Saturn Master when Dan loaded Eggman up onto a table. Segata, seizing the moment, rushed to the turnbuckle and leapt into the air, coming down hard on the doctor and earning himself a win. His three next matches would all be singles: Kefka on 2014-06-17, Sagat on 2014-07-16, and Adam Jensen on 2014-08-05. All three would end with Segata taking the loss. His next match against Illidan Stormrage would be an even greater blow to his pride, as the martial artist would not only lose for the fourth time in a row, but would do so by submission, supposedly his speciality. Season 8, however, would end on a high note, as Segata would face one of the primary troublemakers of that Season, Dr. Wily, in a match. Finally, he would win, getting the submission this time to close his season on a high note. 'Season 9: Back to a Rolling START!' Perhaps with his in-ring career having hit some severe skids, Segata would return to doing what he did best: attacking people backstage. In this case though, it would not be because someone was not playing the Saturn, but because a wrestler was attempting to abuse meta-plot elements. Bowser, stewing over a loss to the twerking ninja Ebisumaru, would attempt to lure him through THE DOOR (of everyone who walks through it gets attacked), only for it to fail. Segeta would be on-scene to ensure Bowser learned the folly of trying to turn THE DOOR to his own evil purposes, and would beat the turtle to a pulp. Perhaps invigorated, Segata would enter the ring on November 25th to battle two other reknowned brawlers, Flint and the Season 9 newcomer Travis Touchdown. Finally, Segata would have some luck to balance his combat skills, as he would steal the pin off Travis' finisher to eliminate Flint, and then engage Travis in a lengthy battle before finally making the otaku tap out of Saturn's rings. Unfortunately for the Sega supporter, he would come backstage to discover his Hornet had been destroyed by Bowser. The fact that Bowser had mistaken his car for Ebisumaru's meant little in the end, and the martial artist again ended a Night by beating the crap out of the dragon king turtle. The next week his skills would be put to the test against the Unamerican himself, but not before being on the receiving end of an attempted Bowser Bomb from above. Segata skillfully dodged out of the way, and then, yet again beat up the Koopa King by throwing him off the ramp. He still had a match to get through however, and the rage from Bowser's misguided attempts at revenge was on show like never before, as Segata showed off his new moveset in full; not even an Amerislam could put out the burning fire in his heart, and Segeta proceeded to astonish the VGCW crowd as he made Guile tap. Segata would next be seen as Bowser finally realized he should challenge the target of his revenge to a proper match...only for Baz McMahon to think that was Segata, putting the martial artist in a match with Bowser at the mid-season PPV. Segata, who just happened to be in Bazza's office as well, then beat the crap out of Bowser AGAIN, offscreen, more likely out of tradition than for anything Bowser had actually done that week. Having proved his backstage dominance over the king of Koopas, Segata would face the challenge of actually doing it in the ring before the eyes of the VGCW universe. But unfortunately for the Sega Saturn's finest supporter, things would not go well for him. Perhaps it was because Bowser went out of his way not to anger Segata that night before the match. Perhaps Segeta had forgotten just how powerful his foe truly was in the ring, as everyone in the crowd seemed to be doing at the time. Or it might have been arrogance from having beaten Bowser so many times backstage AND the man who had absolutely crushed him, Guile. But when the time came for the match itself, despite giving a good showing at the early goings of the match, something in Bowser seemed to remember just how strong he was, impaling Segata on his spiky shell several times and tossing him like a ragdoll in and out of the ring, taking complete control of the match and putting Segata down with a single Thwomp Bottom. However, despite being put down so brutally, Segata has his momentum back, and with the fans back behind him and a good going of things, Segata may find gold in his future if he keeps on looking to the rising sun. Season 10: Falling Still Segata's Season 10 was widely uneventful. He appeared in a six-man on 2015-03-17, facing off against several opponents. He wouldn't last long, falling first to Air Man, who would go on to win the match. In two weeks, Gary Oak would book him and Kefka in a handicap match against Red. Not wanting to go against the new GM's wishes, Segata would do as he was told, teaming up with Kefka to take down the boy from Kanto without complaint. To cap off his rather lack luster season, Segata entered his fourth Six-Man match ever, facing off against Ezio, Layton, Octodad, Red, and Dracula. This time around, Segata wouldn't be the first to go, and he would even end up eliminating Ezio along the way, but in the end a double team move from Red and Dracula would put him away, ending his season on a low note. Season 11: War on GameShark Segata's low note of a season came back to be a low note start. He lost his Season 11 debut match against Layton after being hit with a Brainbuster. His next match would be against Toad in a KO match. He survived and was able to knockout Toad granting him a win. Next match would be after Endless Summer against Arino in a 2/3 falls match. Segata would lose this match. Next episode Segata and Octodad had a conversation where Segata was supporting Octodad in fighting his fears against GameShark. It wasn't until Episode 11 when the 2 would speak again. Segata would officially announce his presence in fighting GameShark instead of just cheering Octodad on. Seifer also joins in on the conversation and learning that the duo is hunting down the shark. During the final episode before End Game X1, Segata announced that he would fight the GameShark head on. GameShark gave him a bit of a laugh as he gave him an extra mic that wasn't needed during his speech. And then came End Game. End Game was the time for Segata to conquer his worse enemy. He told Octodad right before they went onstage that he must fight alone. After he gave his monologue, Segata was teleported by GameShark back to WWE '13 and into the GameShark's lair. That's when DK appeared and his body has been taken over by GameShark. Meanwhile back in WWE 2k14, Octodad had to fight Break Man who thought he had the GameShark's powers. Segata and Octodad fought their opponents until the end where they sync'd up and pinned Break Man and DK at the same time. After this pin Segata was transported back to WWE 2k14 and this is where he would say his final goodbyes. GameShark wasn't dead yet and Segata made a promise to the whole VGCW that he would stop the gameshark from preventing any more harm. He transported back to WWE '13 where he could engage combat with the GameShark. This combat is a forever ending one as Segata has never been seen again. This was the last moment of Segata as he would been known as the hero who stopped the GameShark... Season 12: Cameo Time ...At least, that's what everyone wanted to believe, as when VGCW traveled back to the island for their World Tour, the GameShark was still there to mess everything up, though it may have been residual energy that was released when the GameShark was defeated. Segata had 1 last cameo though when Guile, Ezio, Seifer, and Zangief where all given Segata's intro, intro music, and outfit. 'Season 13: RISE FROM YOUR GRAVE' Just over a year later from the beginning of Segata's supposed eternal battle with the GameShark, an early Christmas Miracle happened; five days out from Christmas Day, Segata Sanshiro returned to the land of the living to surprise Octodad, proclaiming his triumphant victory over the beast. Miscellaneous Facts In an unofficial rematch prior to a Batman game stream, Segata and Arino faced off in another submission match with a timer placed on the screen. This time around, THQuality would not strike as Segata made his nemesis tap in less than ten minutes. Unfortunately, this stream has apparently since been deleted. Non-Royal Rumble Record External Links Short documentary about Segata Sanshiro Segata Sanshiro commercials Segata Sanshiro official music video Gallery segatatwobelts.png|This is not a shoop. Segata Sanshiro.png|Segata in an unusually good mood backstage redsegata.gif|A very short summary of Red vs Segata Poster.png|Segata's answer to Red fans after his win segatawinslol.gif segatabelts.png